


thank you.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hope, Hospitalization, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: a little snip bit of haikyuu's manga ending.
Kudos: 2





	thank you.

"hey," you start, turning your head to look at him. "it's been eight years, huh?"

he offers you a brilliant smile and nodded, "it's been awhile, huh?"

"you know... without you and iwaizumi, i don't know where i would be today," you commented, sliding your hand across the sheets and into his hand that laid on the bed. "thank you for the happiest years of my life."

"hey, don't you start talking like that, y/n," he scolded lightly, squeezing your hand tightly in his.

you give him a weak smile and scoot over for him to lay down next to you. he takes the opportunity and wraps his arm around you securely. "still, thank you."

oikawa kisses your temple and holds you close to him. "thank you too. for experiencing these years with me by my side."

you snuggle close to him, breathing in his familiar scent that you always find comfort in. "i want to say that i'm so proud of you and i'm glad you never gave up on yourself."

"y/n," oikawa muttered quietly, making you look up at him in confusion. his lips captured yours in a sweet and loving kiss as he pulled you closer to him. "you say such the sweetest things."

"I can't help it," you say against his lips, smiling helplessly. "you made me fall in love with you, dork." you pull away slowly, admiring his face up close. your fingertips softly graze themselves against his cheek then across his bottom lip where he gives each finger a little kiss.

"did you guys just forget we're here too?" iwaizumi commented awkwardly causing us both to pull away from each other in embarrassment. "shittykawa's hogging all of your attention."

oikawa chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, sitting back beside me to reveal the rest of the people in the room. hinata grinned happily at you while kageyama awkwardly looked away. bokuto and kuroo were teasingly pretending to make out with one another, easing my embarrassment, while akaashi and kenma looked at them with an annoyed look on their faces. the others offered small smiles in hopes to ease the tension in the room. "sorry, couldn't help myself."

"oh, shut it shittykawa. we know," iwaizumi teased, gently punching him on the shoulder. "it's almost time anyway..." he drifted off.

you adjusted the bed to the point where you’re sitting up and you offer each and every one of them a huge smile. "thank you for the past years, guys. thank you for all the tears and all the smiles... the joy and the sadness. thank you for always being there for me and for each other. i'm so proud of each and everyone of you, for all the accomplishments and for never giving up."

hinata sniffled and wiped his eyes. "y/n...!" he jumped out of his seat and into your lap, clucking onto me as if i was going to disappear.

"oi, boke..." kageyama muttered, sniffling to himself.

as you looked around the room, you saw sad faces plastered across everyone's faces. even the chaotic duo calmed down. "hey... don't give me those faces," you said as you held the sobbing hinata in your arms. "i would like to see your smiles." with tears streaming down their faces, smiles slowly formed on everyone's faces, whether they were sad or happy. you were still thankful. a smile of your own tugged your lips upward as you suddenly felt weak. closing your eyes, you thank them again as you slowly start to fade. 

after a moment, you slowly find your eyes fluttering open. your eyes slowly adjusted to your surroundings, taking in the white hospital room you were currently in. you notice something in your hand and you look down at the latest edition of haikyuu. soft sounds playing in the background makes you look at the laptop on the table that was playing haikyuu episodes.

a single tear rolled down your cheek as you softly said out loud, "thank you..."

**Author's Note:**

> original post: july 21, 2020


End file.
